


Getting Your Way

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, girl on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: After an evening of some fun, you use a recent discovery to get away with going along for the Minho Rescue Mission.
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader, Thomas (Maze Runner)/You
Kudos: 19





	Getting Your Way

Thomas was an idiot.

A genuine, grade-A idiot that you were going to murder. 

He’d thought that he was being sneaky, agreeing with Vince. That you had no idea what it was that he had planned. 

Newt and Frypan were getting ready to meet up with him. You’d told them to pack your gear as well. It wasn’t like you were going to let the three of them go off on their own. Not when you had finally found your brother and your childhood crush again. 

A childhood crush that had become your boyfriend in the last few months since you’d met up with the Right Hand and had you sure as hell weren’t planning on losing him any time soon. 

Entering the room the two of you shared, perks of being one of Vince’s favorites and one of the leaders here, you quickly showered before making your way back into the bedroom. 

When you got there, you found Thomas, prepping himself for bed like he usually did. It would seem his plan would involve leaving you behind. Or at the very least, pretending he hadn’t already made up his mind to go after Minho and the others. 

Tucking the end of the towel in, you moved towards him while his back was towards you and wrapped your arms around him. He stiffened for half a second before he realized it was you. 

You leaned up and began to nibble on his ear as your hands moved down to the front of his pants. You gripped him through his clothing, making the man inhale sharply before his hands reached back to find your body. 

“And what’s this?” he asked, his hand running across the towel to cup your ass as he turned around in your arms. 

Taking in the sight of you, he stepped back and a smirk appeared on his face as you felt him twitch in your palm. 

Licking your lips you return the smirk and ask him, “How do I look?”

“Overdressed,” he answers with a lick of his lips as he reaches out for your towel and undoes the simple tuck. A moment later, the towel falls away from your body revealing you completely to him. 

You squeeze him in your hand, pulling a groan from him as he pulls you flush against his body. The feeling of the fabric against your skin pulls a soft gasp from you and his hand drops down to the apex between your thighs finding you already soaked for him. 

“Please,” you whisper against him as his fingers move to play with your clit. 

“Please what, Baby Girl?” he asks, his voice husky in your ear making you whine into his mouth when he leans in and kisses you. 

“Tommy,” you try, “I need you.”

Nodding his head, he steps back from you, his fingers never leaving the small nub of pleasure on your body. He leans in and gives you a small kiss to your nose, “Lay on the bed and spread your legs, Baby Girl.”

A smile formed on your own face as you realized just what it was that he had planned. Quickly moving to the bed, you did as he asked and spread your legs as wide as you could, leaving yourself open for his gaze. 

He looked at you and you watched as his pupils blew with lust and you couldn’t help the pride that swelled within you. A moment later, you watched as he sunk to his knees and made his way towards you. It wasn’t long before he was kneeling between your legs and you were shivering with anticipation. 

“Such a pretty cunt you have,” he whispered in awe before he began to kiss your knees, making his way up the inside of your thighs. Every now and then, he would stop and nibble on your flesh before soothing the area with more kisses. Based off of the pressure of the bites, your skin was sure to be bruised later but the only thing you could think about was the electricity running up your spine. 

Your hands moved up to massage your breasts, taking one in each hand and squeezing on the mounds before pulling back and rolling your nipples between your fingers. The sensation, tied with Tommy kissing your thighs makes you whimper 

A moment later, a hand grips your wrist and you look down to see Thomas’ eyes looking up at you. 

“Those are mine,” he reminds you with a click of his tongue. His hands move and he tugs on your nipples as a finger slips into your folds eliciting a gasp from your lips. Slowly, he begins to pump his finger in and out of you. The coil in you tightening further. 

A single finger becomes two and then he’s curling his fingers, rubbing against your G-spot and making you see stars as you cry out his name. His fingers continue their ministrations, prolonging your orgasm. 

As your orgasm faded away, his fingers were removed from your core and you found them at your mouth a moment later. 

“Open up,” he encouraged you and, doing as instructed, he placed his fingers in your mouth, allowing you to taste your essence. You suck on the digits, eliciting another moan from him before he smirks at you and settles himself between your knees again. 

This time, he spreads your knees as far apart as he can get them and shoved his face into the empty space. The feeling of his tongue running through your folds pulled a whimper from your throat and his tongue soon moved to trace around your clit. He pulled away for a moment and blew across the tender nub.

Whimpering at the stark contrast, you moved your hips, trying to wriggle closer to him and get more friction but he had other ideas and a moment later there was an arm thrown across your waist, pinning you down. 

“Tommy!”

“Now, now, Baby Girl,” he said against your skin, “just be patient.”

The sound made your walls clench involuntarily and a moment later he was nipping at your skin again before his tongue returned to your bundle of nerves at the same time that he inserted a finger into you again. Whimpering at the sensation, you realized what he was doing. 

Tommy was trying to prolong this and commit it to memory because he knew he was leaving and could very well get himself killed. 

Well, you weren’t going to complain about it and you sure as hell weren’t going to stop it. 

There was a moment of teeth, where he nipped at you before his tongue joined his finger and the feeling of the two against your walls made you call out his name in sweet bliss and desperation. 

“What do you need Baby Girl?” he asked as his finger kept working you and he smirked at you. 

“Tommy, I need you inside me,” you practically begged him. 

“But sweetheart, I am inside you,” he chuckled softly and you growled at him. 

“Tommy, please… fuck me already!” you begged of him and he smiled at you. Nodding his head, he stood up as you sat up. Working together, the two of you quickly divested him of his clothing. 

He stood at the edge of the bed, his cock standing proudly, precum dripping from the swollen head. He angled your hips, without giving you a chance to protest and rubbed the tip of himself against your swollen folds. 

“Tommy,” you begged, his name spilling from your lips like a prayer. 

Without warning, he pushed into you, sheathing himself to the hilt as you screamed at the sensation. As always, the feeling of being stretched was both painful and intensely pleasurable. Your legs locked around him as he pumped in and out of you. 

It wasn’t long before you were able to push yourself up. Reaching out, you gripped his shoulder as he thrust into you repeatedly. You watched as his gaze was pulled between you to your bouncing breasts and as you held yourself up with one arm against the bed and the other pulling you towards him. 

It was a sight you knew he enjoyed when you were on top of him and this new angle you were in was bound to be a favorite of his. Yours too based on the new places that he was hitting. 

Sex with Tommy was always good but this, this was something insane. 

Just as you were about to come, however, he stopped moving completely and pulled out of you. A growl of frustration escaped your lips and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound. 

“Turn around Baby Girl,” he instructed you, “ I wanna fuck you from behind.”

The words sent a shiver down your throat. You moved to do as he asked and found that you were much more cramped in your previous position than you had realized. A whimper escaping from you slightly and at the sound, Tommy’s hands came to your hip helping you move. 

“You alright love?” he asked sincerely and you offered him a smile. 

“Fine Baby,” you responded as you turned to look at him over your shoulder, “Apparently a little cramped is all.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding his head. Smiling, you adjusted yourself on all fours, placing your ass high in the air. You could feel him moving, the tip of him pressing against you, as he aligned himself with you and thrust in. 

“Tommy!!!” you screamed, the sound echoing throughout the room. You could feel yourself clenching around him as he began to piston in and out of you. 

Moaning you balled your hands in the sheets beneath you, “Fuck baby, just like that.”

“You like that Baby Girl?” he asked you as his hand reached forward and gripped your still-damp hair. 

You tried to nod your head but he pulled on the hair, pulling our head backward and you were unable to nod your head. 

“Do you like that, Baby Girl?” he asked you again, each word punctuated by a deep thrust and you couldn’t help the scream that tore past your lips. 

You felt him freeze behind you for just a moment before his voice filled your ear again, “What did you call me?”

It took you a moment to process what he had asked and then you had to work through the haze of your ecstasy to remember exactly what it was that you had called him. It took a moment but when you found the word and realized that he was still hard inside of you, you smirked before schooling your voice and innocently responding, “Daddy?”

“Fuck,” he whispered before pulling you back towards him. At some point, he had managed to climb on top of the bed and now you found yourself straddling him, his chest to your back and your legs on either side of him 

He started to move you up and down against him, softly at first, until you took the hint and started to move yourself. It wasn’t long before you were fucking yourself on his thick, hard length. His hands moved up to your breasts and he kneaded and squeezed them as you moved against him. 

All the while, whispering in your ear, “Such a good Baby Girl.

“You like that don’t you?

“Like the feeling of my cock stretching out your pretty little cunt? 

“You like the feeling of Daddy’s cock tearing you apart don’t you Baby Girl?

Hearing him refer to himself as Daddy pushed you over the edge and you felt yourself coming all over him again. A pinch to one of your nipples in tandem to a pinch of your clit made you squeeze around him, pulling his orgasm from him at the same time. 

You could feel him spilling himself inside of you and, as you normally did, you allowed yourself to get lost in the feeling of him in that moment. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled out of you, the loss of him making you whimper. 

“I’ve got to shower Baby Girl,” he chuckled as he moved to step away from you. 

“Well, now I do too,” you pouted. When he turned to look at you, you shook your head, “I’m sweaty Tommy.”

“Oh, it’s Tommy now?” he teased you, “I thought it was Daddy?”

Chuckling, you playfully smacked his shoulder as you walked past him, “Do you really want me to call you Daddy all the time? What would Newt and Frypan think?”

“That I have a kinky girlfriend?”

Snorting, you shook your head, “I’ll make you a deal, if you can get me to come four more times before bed, I’ll call you Daddy all you want.”

The look in his eyes made you laugh as he sparked at the challenge. He chased you into the shower and before bed, he’d managed to get you to come three more times. He was working on the fourth, having moved back to the bed ad you were almost there when it was pulled from you as the static on the radio began up again. 

It was a WCKD radio that the group had been using to avoid getting caught by the bastards. As soon as it came to life, it killed the mood between the two of you and you were paying attention to what was in front of you. 

“Headed to Sector B now.”

The two of you shared a look before quickly moving out of the bed, throwing on some clothing and shutting off the lights. 

The two of you made your way out of the room as the entire camp shut down for the night. You and Tommy moved to the sand and turned around to watch as two Bergs made their way through the sky. Searchlights looking for anyone they could find. 

“Jeez…” came Vince’s worried voice and you turned to look at the man. 

“They’re getting closer,” you pointed out and he nodded his head. 

“We can’t stay here,” Tommy whispered before he turned towards you and Vince, “We need to get out of here.

Vince nodded his head and apologized to Tommy about losing Minho again but he made his way towards the compound. It would only be another day or so before they had the ship operational enough to make it to Paradise. 

As Vince walked away, you moved over to Tommy and wrapped your arms around his waist. He returned the hug, holding you tightly and you leaned up to give him a kiss. 

The two of you made it back to your room and, had you not known he planned on leaving, you would have fallen asleep in his arms after the activities of the day. As it was, you found yourself dozing and only woke to the sound of the door closing harsher than it meant to. 

You followed behind Tommy, far enough that he didn’t hear you, but not so far that you risked losing him. You didn’t want to give him a chance to argue with you, knowing he would try to get you to stay behind, to keep you safe, but you were bound and determine to go with him. 

He made it up the stairs when Newt’s voice echoed out, “Where do you think you’re going then?” and a light came on. 

Making your own way up the stairs, you hear Tommy sigh out Newt’s name. In return, your brother walks over to the brunet, telling him not to be a twat, he’s already here. 

“No,” you hear Tommy whisper, before his resolve strengthens, “No, not this time. Look, even if we find Minho, there’s no guarantee we make it back from this.”

“Well, you’ll need all the help you can get then, won’t you?” Newt tries as he opens the back seat and motions for you to get in before he moves to open the front door, revealing Frypan in the driver’s seat. 

Thomas must think that the back door is opened for him because he doesn’t turn around to see you. You watch as your brother points out to one of his best friends that this was a journey they’d started off together and that they were going to end it that way too. 

“Okay,” Tommy agrees, “Let’s go get him back.”

“Alrighty then, I call first round to sleep,” you tell them as you stride forward. The sound of your voice makes him turn around quickly, almost making you chuckle. 

“No!” he says, with a shake of his hands, “Absolutely not! You are not coming along.”

Stopping in front of him, you lean up and kiss his cheek, before telling him, “My brother, one of my best friends, and my boyfriend are going. There’s no way I’m staying behind.”

He looked like he was about to argue with you so you dropped your voice and whispered in his ear, “Besides if I go with you, theres more chances for Daddy to come out to play.”

The words instantly shut him up and you watched the blush fill his cheeks. Chuckling, you make your way towards the jeep you were using. Newt gives you a questioning look and you shake your head, “Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.”


End file.
